


Counting Stars

by Shaunarnia



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Long-Term Relationship(s), POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Relationship(s), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Gestures, date, relationship, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaunarnia/pseuds/Shaunarnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’ve been in a relationship with Ryan for eleven months, and you’ve honestly never felt happier.  He’s your boyfriend, best friend, and you wouldn’t change what the pair of you have for anything. He’d planned to take you out on a date tonight, saying that the location would be a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Tried my best to make this as fluffy as possible, hope I did an alright job of it! The idea for this stemmed from a single line that I've had stuck in my head all day, so I've been trying to piece it together to post it!  
> I'm willing to take prompts:-)

You dolled yourself up for the occasion, slipping yourself into your favourite dress and flats, styling your hair into tight ringlets, curling your lashes and glossing your lips. Ryan always told you that you were gorgeous without all of this, but you’d always preferred to put the effort in, especially whenever he’d suggested taking you out to dinner. But tonight, you had no idea what was in store; all you’d been given was a time that Ryan would come to collect you.

Once you were sure that you were fully prepared for your date, you waited until Ryan knocked on your door. He always used a distinctive knocking pattern, so you knew it was him. You opened your door to find him leaning against the frame, looking at you with nothing short of affection in those blue eyes of his. “You look beautiful, as always.” He complimented you, and your cheeks turned hot instantaneously at his words. You cast your eyes to the doorstep and smiled, the smile reaching your eyes. He raised his hand and rested it under your chin, tilting your head up so that you were staring directly into his eyes. 

“C’mon, (Y/N).” He almost whispered. He gave you a quick peck before taking your hand, waiting for you to lock your door, and once you had done so, continued to lead you down the steps. He opened the car door for you, gesturing for you to climb in, and you let out a giggle. He’d always been such a gentleman.  
You both drove along, singing along to your favourite songs, laughing all the way, with Ryan keeping one hand on the wheel and his free hand locked with yours. His laugh was infectious, and you’d always found it adorable since when you’d first met him. Every now and then, he would abruptly glance over at you and smile, making your stomach do flips. You were really anticipating this date, and the element of surprise that was involved was beginning to make you feel anxious. You were constantly looking out of the window, attempting to figure out exactly where you were. When Ryan made a left turn, you knew where you were headed.

“Are we going where I think we’re going, Ry?” You questioned him in a playful manner, quirking an eyebrow at him and flashing him a half smirk, giving his hand a quick squeeze too.

“It wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you now, would it, dear?” He replied with a wink, returning the smirk and the squeeze of the hand.  
With that, the car came to a gradual stop, right at the peak of your favourite mountain. Your smile beamed as Ryan got out of the car to walk around and open your door, taking your hand and leading you out onto the grass. He grabbed a picnic basket and blanket from the trunk of the car, and set them down on the grass, where you both had a clear view of the darkening sky. You both set yourselves down on the blanket, beaming warmly at each other.

As the sky grew darker, the stars began to make an appearance, and you both lay flat on your backs, hand-in-hand, simply gazing at the different constellations that you could both see. Surprisingly, you were the one to name the constellations instead of Ryan naming them. You pointed out Lepus the Hare, Canis Minor and Orion to him, although he probably already knew the constellations; what didn’t the man know? As you concentrated on naming the constellations, your gaze focused intently on the stars, he’d turned his head so that his cheek was resting on the blanket, his gaze fixated on your face, staring at you with warmth and devotion in his eyes as you continued to name each shape.

“Ooh, and see that one there? That’s called-“

“I am so in love with you, (Y/N).” He blurted out, and your speech sharply came to a halt, slowly pushing yourself up onto your elbows.

“W-what?” You stuttered, your cheeks tinged pink. He’d never told you that he was in love with you before. He’d said that he loved you, of course, but never said that he was in love with you. ‘I’m in love with you’ had a much stronger meaning than ‘I love you’ in your opinion. He propped himself up onto his elbows too, before lifting himself to his feet, taking both of your hands in his as he helped you to your feet too.

“You heard me.” He flashed you a smirk of his own, and lowered himself to the ground, resting on one knee and reaching into his back pocket.

“Ryan, what are you doi-“ You began to ask him, although you knew exactly what was happening. Your eyes welled up with tears, and you brought your hands to your mouth, failing in an attempt to hide your blush and radiant smile as he popped the question.

“A mad king needs a queen to rule with him, right?” You giggled and nodded your head, “So, (Y/N), would you do me the honour of becoming my queen?” You nodded your head vigorously, tears finally falling as you smiled, latching yourself onto him as Ryan brought himself to his feet, wrapping your arms around his neck and kissing him with pure force and passion, as did he. 

He pulled back for a second, red faced and beaming, slipping the ring onto your finger. He placed a hand into the small of your back, the other hand gesturing to the sky. “See that one there?” He asked, pointing to the brightest visible star. “That one’s called (Y/N).” He turned back to face you and continued to kiss you.


End file.
